Digimon Legends!
by Sinful Ace
Summary: Welcome, heroes, one and all to Digimon Legends! Currently accepting OCs!


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon in any way, shape or form. I own some of the characters that will appear in this fic, locations and other various ideas. Some characters will be OC by fellow writers who, when their character is introduced, will get complete credit for their creation and contribution. Now without further ado…

_Digimon Legends!_

…..

….

…

..

.

_Prologue_

Somewhere deep within the Digital World network administrators frantically attempted to maintain order and peace. In only twenty-four hours an entire area of code had been re-written in order to fit some hacker's dark twisted dream. Where once beautiful cherry blossom trees stood, gnarled and twisted trees took their place. Where crystal clear lakes had graced the land, putrid green muck now filled the pools. Where once Floramon and Palmon roamed and planted lovely flowers, pitch black versions of Blossomon now demolished the fields. In any other case the administrators would have no problem dispatching the corrupted digimon, but this was not any other case.

A blond haired man in full plated armor with a royal purple cloak hanging off his shoulders led the charge against the Blossomon shouting out orders at other men and women also wearing purple cloaks.

"Gamma Team take to the right! Beta Team take to the left! Alpha Team stay behind myself and Grademon!" He shouted, "We'll mow them down and get to the heart of the area! This way we can destroy the source of the corruption and save the programmers some time!"

The respective teams all nodded and grunted their agreement before separating for battle. The blond man turns to a large gold armored warrior standing beside him, Grademon.

"Sebastian" Grademon growls, "Do you truly believe that this time will be any different from before?"

Sebastian crosses his arms. "What else can be done, Grademon? We can't just sit around and allow a mockery like this to take place on our watch! The programmers have their hands full dealing with the last incident." He looks away in shame. "We were powerless. Not this time! Prepare to fight! Prepare to win!"

The teams of administrators, along with their Digimon, had moved into position and readied themselves for battle.

Sebastian extends his hand toward the awaiting Blossomon and nods his head to the waiting groups. The administrators knew the signal; simultaneously they all gave the orders to their Digimon to attack. Explosions and gunfire began to fill the air, Digimon and partners working as a well-oiled machine as they cut through the Blossomon's ranks.

"Grade Slash!" Grademon shouts as he brings his blade down on the ground causing a shockwave to slice through three Blossomon.

"Keep it up, Grademon!"

"Cross Blade!" The golden Digimon destroys two more Blossomon, cutting them into fourths.

Sebastian grins. "At this rate we'll be at the heart of the area in no time."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that."

The code of the destroyed Blossomon gathered together becoming whole again. Sebastian took a step back in shock, glancing around he noticed that all over the battlefield Blossomon were reforming and if anything they were doubling each time they reformed.

The admin lowers his head, his fists clenched. "Damn you… Damn all of you!"

Grademon jumps back to his partner's side. "Sebastian we can't fight them all day we have to retreat and come up with a new plan of action!"

Biting his bottom lip Sebastian grudgingly nods. "Administrators! Fall back and cordon off the area! No player is allowed to enter these fields until further notice!" Sebastian stares down at the dark fields that once housed such beauty. "What are we dealing with?"

**Sinful Ace: **I apologize for the shortness of the prologue and iffy quality, but I promise it will get better, or worse, depending on if you personally like it or not. This is my first story and constructive criticism is greatly encouraged, but flames won't be given any thought to. If you feel you can help me in my writing then thank you and please critique away. Also, the OC form for this story can be found on my profile, so if interested go give that a look over. On another note, next chapter will introduce some characters and flesh out the story more as _Digimon Legends_ continues!


End file.
